Testing on a new Jutsu! Ryun Uchiha and Otonami Sokudo
Confrontation Ryun was done watching the tournament. It was boring and Ken had lost earlier. He went down stairs to find somewhere to nap. "AH COME ON! The other winners won by default!" Ryun heard a voice from the stands, and realized that he was coming. "sigh, jeez, who's the one who wasn't participating!" Ryun went over to the person making the noise and poked him in the head, "Hey, you couldn't possibly make anymore noise, could you?" Ryun said sarcastically. "Hey, well sorry! Huh? Oh, hello Ryun, haven't seen you for a while." Otonami said as he went inside Ryun's room. "Indeed it has been awhile. How is your training coming?" Ryun asked. "Pretty good...my parents are like coming in 2 weeks or so...it just sucks. Heh! Oh well, I guess we could do something while we wait for my stupid parents!" Otonami said. Ryun grinned and comically flicked Otonami into a wall. "Okay, lets spar then." Ryun said while laughing. "In here? I'm not sure that's a good place...by the way, do you want to work on some kind of new jutsu or skill or something?" Otonami asked Ryun. "We'll go outside and I do have a new technique I want to try out." Ryun replied. "Me too...and it's pretty dangerous." Otonami says and the two go outside to train. Ryun stepped up and took his stance, "Okay Otonami. Lets go." he said Training! Otonami vs Ryun "So, who goes first?" Otonami said as they got to a clear field. Ryun thought for a moment, "Go on Otonami. You take the first bout." "All right then, make a shadow clone first, since I don't want to hit you first!" Otonami said. Ryun grinned, "Shadow Clone Jutsu" Ryun said making a clone of himself. "All right!" The Ryun clone then puts himself in the middle. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Otonami shouted and he makes 5 shadow clones. Out of nowhere the five clones then makes a rope from their hands and ties the clone. The four clones then spreads around and makes a perfect pentagon with Ryun clone in the middle. "Heh, I know it's a clone." Otonami said, and then all five Otonamis produced a Lightning Blade. This takes up so much chakra, I can't believe that this would be a last resort thing. Then all five Otonamis, at the same time and rate, slashed through the Ryun clone without warning. All 5 Otonamis says, "Pentagon Trap: Lightning Blade!" The Ryun clone in the middle suddenly disappeared after five holes were created inside of him. The Lightning Blade from each clone left marks from the ground and made a pentagon. "Phew..." Otonami says as he layed down in exhaustion. "I finally get to try this jutsu out!" Otonami said. Ryun was impressed, "Good work, however, can you use that jutsu in real combat?" Ryun asked. "Yes, I could...if I ever have the chance..." Otonami said as he got up. "My chakra supply is really high, but not enough to use this jutsu when during a battle." Otonami then looks down and right back up. "Can I see yours?" Otonami then releases all of his clones except one. "Here's your training dummy." Otonami said and he sits down. As he sits, he sees Ryun Uchiha prepares. Ryun holds up his palm, "Raitama Palm" he uttered. Ryun charges forward and taps the clone with it. Chakra and electricity are forced into the clone's tenketsu. It shuts down the chakra circulatory system and causes the clone to suffer violent seizures and a loss of chakra use; as such the clone dies violently. "...What the hell." Otonami just said as he looked at his clone to disappear after the seizure. Ryun looked at Otonami, "Raitama is my version of Chidori. This time I forced the lightning chakra into the chakra points of the clone and shut down his internal organs and chakra system. Thus he died." Otonami then gets up and sighs. "The thing is, your Raitama can be easily dodged. My move is pretty much an instant die thing and he can't escape no matter what. The move for them is to fast for them to react." Otonami says. "Good observation..that is if Raitama was the exact replica of Chidori. I can move in different directions while using it and my speed allows me to hit an opponent before they react." Ryun explained. "Fine then, hit me for real." Otonami said and he criss-crossed his arms. "Come on!" "Easy" Ryun said already behind Otonami. "Raitama Palm" he shouted tapping Otonami's spine. A fierce shot of pain went through Otonami's body and then he collapsed. "I powered down the jutsu so it wouldn't kill you." It seems like that Otonami was hit, but suddenly he was at the right of Ryun at 5 inches. "Phew, Sonic Evasion always works...see what I mean?" Otonami then sits down. "Although, that was really fast and I didn't take time to react." Otonami said to Ryun. "You see, if not for your Kekkai Genkai, you too might have been injured." Ryun explained. "Feh, good point...you know, at this time, we could make a jutsu combining my Sonic Blade." Otonami then pulls out his Sonic Blade from his pocket. "And one of your powerful jutsus." Otonami said.